Template talk:Ability infobox
Ability page formatting This section is in reference to questions about page styling and formatting. :(section moved) See Tnargraef's sandbox page, User:Tnargraef/Sandbox/Ability infobox examples, for discussion examples. Celess (talk) 17:58, April 15, 2014 (UTC) The individual tier damage could be moved into a separate template. Loading into same template as the infobox saves time. Values could easily be incorporated into the current template. Tnargraef (talk) 06:02, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Also the template does not utilize the ability icon at all. Tnargraef (talk) 06:09, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::This function was added to the template overnight Tnargraef (talk) 19:02, April 8, 2014 (UTC) } | }}}ability}} : I would like to recommend that the Template uses the type of ability, assault, utility, support, to create a category similar to Class Type Ability. Type would have to be added to the template values. Tnargraef (talk) 19:02, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Current result : Please use for formatting. Shows basic form examples and now gives a reference page for full page example. For the moment ability pages can follow this precedence, which is a culmination of work already in progress, chat and talk discussion. Celess (talk) 06:37, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I will add the type as a hidden parameter into the template and adjust the autocat accordingly, as we haven't created the categories for abilities yet. ::As for the tier information, I'm not a fan of including those in articles as a "must" - being involved with several MMO wikias, the issue arises as to who is going to keep that current with the subsequent patch changes and expansions. It ends up being a job that no one wants to do. Raylan13 (talk) 19:32, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Noted for going forward! Tnargraef (talk) 21:08, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Instead of "type", since that's already present, I put in "role". In addition, the autocat will only put in a category if role has been filled out. Raylan13 (talk) 19:39, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah I picked a bad sub step of that one. I'll get my personal notes updated. Thank you Raylan! Tnargraef (talk) 21:08, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: No idea how to reduce the indent to indicate a new subject here - please don't put periods at the end of descriptions in the ability box, it looks weird. I'm sure the style guide will say something about it when the zebra's let it loose. Am going to go through and clean the text on all Akturai's amazing work on the spellslinger abilities now. Ornery (talk) 23:41, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Just to add to what Raylan said, the 'type' across infoboxes is actually used for game asset type, such as the different kinds of "quests" or game "areas", like Region, Zone, Subszone which are distinct game types in the game data. This allows us to use Quest infobox and Area infobox across multiple types of assets. At the moment, these are all "Ability" for the ability template. That var needs to probably remain standard for meaning for a bit. Celess (talk) 00:20, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh and style guide soon. Zebras are loose. Use the precedence best can. And keep doing the discussions. A bunch of us will end up on the same page, and understand the reasons why, which is priceless. Yes prolly lose the periods, no differently than if you were putting it in some other table. :) Celess (talk) 00:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Also, you can use WildStarWiki:Manual_of_Style style guide instead of style guide and would strongly suggest looking at pages in both Source mode and Visual, if you were only using Visual mode before. Source mode can be found using the tab at the top of the edit box, when editing a page. Celess (talk) 00:31, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Link to the class page from the ability box |class= tag :(moved to my talk) Celess (talk) 16:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it would be good if the class listed in the ability box linked back to the main class page. That'll create a smoother experience for people that want to pop in and look at an ability, then go back and look at more. I did just Ornery (talk) 09:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Little bugs like that are perfect to leave on my talk for now, just to short circuit the process. I have a section Wiki Issues and can just make a sub-section. Just make sure to leave a link to example or offending page. You should be able to make a link for just about anything anywhere as general principle. Later (most likely) the template will do more of these automatically, especially for pages that should exist. For now feel free add links; can use bot to make other way later if necessary. Celess (talk) 15:21, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Example Page What the hey, why was the example pointing to an ability that was real bung? I only just fixed that one, so anyone looking before now was looking at RUBBISH :P Ornery (talk) 09:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) : Was pointed to one that I fixed to the game data and was formatted correctly, unless the page changed after. At the time was already fixing the current one, and the original one had the mix table and half done lists. So changes it :) Prolly can put back now after ai double check the data. Just didn't want copies of one that ended up in bad shape, and was good to put the onethat may have been only one at the time wiht correct game data. Celess (talk) 17:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) : Also, probably going to move some of the above talk to sandbox page as isn't exactly same as instructions on template anymore. Try to make sandbox pages for real code or illustration that longer than a few line, and put links here. Celess (talk) 17:55, April 15, 2014 (UTC)